


Intent

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Newt, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Humiliation kink, Impregnation, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Subdrop, Top Percival Graves, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Percival never intended to keep Newt Scamander beyond someone to warm his bed, but of course nothing involving Newt goes as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some porn with a bit of a plot around it! (A lot)
> 
> I know I promised Destiel but my Bae got into this ship and she pulled me under with her. Eddie Redmayne deserves fics about him getting fucked, he's just so damn pretty. <3
> 
> So usual warnings, hard kinky porn and all that! I think all got all the kinks listed!

When Tina Goldstein mentions offhandedly that Newt Scamander has been brought in to assist the department in finding and relocating a creature, Percival feels something in him pause. He gives no outward sign of this but instead nods his head and the conversation moves along.

If the Magizoologist had returned within the proper channels he would have known. Shortly after his recovery and eventual return to his position he had flagged the man’s name privately, ensuring he would be kept up to date on anything concerning Newt Scamander. There is no true reason for it.

MACUSA’s official stance was that he was a friend and would be allowed to move about as he pleased. The unofficial stance was that they owed him. That Percival himself owed the man a great debt. Scamander had been the one to reveal Grindelwald and that had started the chain reaction that led to Percival’s rescue. Even in that, Scamander had played a role, his beasts helping to track and find him. And yet for all of that, Percival had never met the man properly, never stood before him and sized him up. Never thanked him either he supposed.

He was curious about this Newton Scamander.

It couldn’t be called an interest pertaining to his job, as far as MACUSA was concerned the man was granted a special sort of immunity for saving their collective asses and in general avoiding a war. But Percival supposed he was allowed interest outside work. If anything, he was actively encouraged to find some. President Picquery had made that much clear. Grindelwald had kidnapped and impersonated him for months and no one had known. Part of the issue was he had no one outside of work, no family left alive, no long lasting lovers, acquaintances more than friends. He was very good at his job but he supposed he was rather shit at his life.

“Find a pretty lady and marry her, have a few kids,” Picquery had suggested with a wave of her hand, uncaring for the specifics so long as he did what he was told. The Graves was an old established family, powerful and respected. It would be easy to find a wife among the wizarding community. He wondered idly what sort of outrage it would cause if he was caught screwing some pretty faced man while married. Certainly, he wouldn’t be the first or the last to be caught out. He could be clear with any wife about where his interests lie. Have a proper family and move on with it all. But then if he chose he could marry a man and deal with the disgrace of that instead. While there were no laws against it, there were plenty of unspoken taboos among the elite families. It could cost him his job if he was new to his position even. But after years now he was settled properly and there was no real scandal he could raise beyond breaking actual laws that could steal his position from him.

And yet he lingered, not moving in any real way to secure a wife or husband.

Once the meeting with Goldstein was over he sat back in his office chair, idly flipping through case files until he found the one he wanted.

Newt Scamander peered up at him for a breath before shyly looking away, the photo taken when he was arrested by Grindelwald.

Percival supposed this was part of the intent to actually meet the man. He dragged a lazy finger across the photo, watching those meek eyes glance up fleetingly before looking away. To say he had a type wouldn’t be exactly right, it was rather that he simply knew when he wanted someone. But he did note the repeating factors, softer and slimmer men, pretty faces rather than handsome, wide-eyed still rather than realistic.

Newt Scamander seemed the type to fit that and looking at the photo Percival knew he wanted very much to fuck him.

Picquery had insisted he find someone.

He wondered if she would leave him alone when she discovered he’d taken her command as instructions to bend the Magizoologist over his desk. That thought made him smirk, he would have to make sure the president found out if he did eventually get his chance at Scamander.

 

Technically, he wasn’t stalking him.

Tina brings Newt into the department to sign off on some papers, the creature in question apparently caught and safely sent on its way. Percival is heading out to a meeting and he gives nothing away. A single glance towards them, taking in the other man’s profile. Newt Scamander is most certainly attractive and there is no doubt Percival would very much like to have him. A momentary look and then Newt is looking back, feeling eyes on him and finding them instantly. Percival looks away and walks on but he feels a thrill that Newt was quick enough to catch him. Not just a pretty face. But then if he wandered jungles and searched for deadly beasts he would have to be sharp to have survived. Aware of any predators lurking around him.

Without looking back Percival cast a touch of wandless magic, a simple tracking spell. It was used commonly on suspects and there was no harm in it. Merely a way to find the other man later on.

Not stalking.

The part where he had arranged for Tina to write up a report on Scamander, listing all she could about him, and telling her it was simply for the records, well he supposed that counted because it never left his desk. The file was stuffed with every photo they had of Scamander and an in detail account of him from everyone in the department who met him, lists of places he had been to and where he typically stayed when in New York. He poured over it all, memorizing the facts and learning all he could. It was his job to know everything, to hunt down all there was to know. He supposed this behavior was part of the reason people didn’t take well to him, part of the whole alone without anyone issue. And yet, he would never change. He had no shame in this, no disgust because he wanted to know all he could.

Part of the problem he mused.

 

He made the arrangements so that both Tina and her sister worked late on Friday evening. Newt was on his own and the tracking spell placed him in a public area.

It was the perfect time to arrange a casual encounter, running into the other man by chance and finally seeing what he was like. So Percival left the office and went out hunting.

He tracked Newt to a bar in one of the more seedier areas, which was a surprise in itself. The fact that it was a No-Maj establishment was another. Careful to cast concealment charms and ensure no one really noticed him, Percival went in.

He could say he was looking for a suspect as an excuse to be there. But then if he played that role would he be shaming Newt who was here for his own reasons, perhaps just to drink in peace. Although he doubted that, from the looks of the place. Smokey air with low lights, women with seductive smiles and prohibited liquor being poured. He made sure his charms insured no one would pay him any attention, carefully slipping passed the crowds and following the pull of the tracking spell.

A dark set of stairs made him pause, he wondered if Newt was doing some underhanded business, buying some illegal beast. It would make sense as to why he was in such a place, a No-Maj den of indecency. Mindful of the worn wood steps and their possibly to squeak, he headed down.

A soft wet sound and the click of a woman’s shoe led his way. It was dark and cold, a cellar lined with illegal bottles of booze. Cold dark bricks under his hand as he leaned around a corner to catch a glimpse of his quarry, only a few feet away now.

He expected Newt and a woman, making a deal or perhaps some sort of carnal affair.

Percival took a glance and slid back around the corner. He tried to understand what he had just seen, his mind turning over the bewildering image.

Another look then.

He leaned back after a second peek, head pressing against the bricks as his mind confirmed what he was seeing.

Now that, he had most certainly not expected.

A muffled gasp sounded and he felt his cock twitch in answer.

The wall across from him was cast in dark shadows, he would have a clear view and still be hidden. In a smooth movement, he crossed under the weak light and into the dark. Neither Newt nor his friend took note.

Percival leaned against the wall and just took it all in.

A long sleek flapper dress, thin straps with the arms bared, a loose sort that hung off the body, a dark green shade with a scandalously high skirt, cut above the knee. Sheer stockings held up but a garter that disappeared under the skirt, a peek of a silk chemise.

He could feel himself pressing against his trousers. He’d never spent much thought on this sort of thing but standing here looking at it; he found himself very much liking it.

Newt didn’t seem aware of him at all, even with Percival mere feet away from him.

The No-Maj pressed against him was rushing everything, far too hurried for someone getting to enjoy such a pretty thing. He licked at Newt’s neck and pulled his skirts up higher, fumbling like a boy.

Newt was taller by a bit, pressed to the wall facing the man slobbering on him, arms loosely around the man’s shoulders. He dipped his head back and the light caught his face.

He genuinely looked like a woman.

If Percival’s spell wasn’t assuring him, he would question if this beauty was actually Newt Scamander, dressed up as a woman, pressed against a wall in a cellar under a dirty bar.

He looked far too perfect, eyelids lined with black eye makeup; mouth parted softly, painted a dark red shade.

Percival could see the moment the fumbling man finally managed to get his dick inside Newt. The way his bare shoulders shook, as he bit his lower lip and jerked up a touch. The No-Maj shoved hurriedly, hips pushing away as he panted and licked at Newt’s long delicate neck. It was like watching a dog hump at a fine lady.

But Newt seemed fine with it, gasping and muffling sweet sounds as the man fucked him. One of his legs was pulled up, creamy skin in view as he was pushed into the wall again and again.

Percival nearly snorted in disgust when the man came with a sudden groan, erratic little jerks against Newt’s body.

Finished, the man pulled away, stepping back to tuck his cock in his trousers.

“Thanks, doll,” he grunted at Newt and with that he was off, walking by Percival without seeing him as he headed back upstairs.

There was no way that wasn’t a massive disappointment for Newt, he mused.

He was still leaning against the wall, panting a bit. His skirt was still shoved up, a bit of the material caught in his garter and holding it, pretty skin on display with a wet gleam on his upper thigh.

Newt let his head fall against the wall, eyes closed for a moment.

Then he tipped his head to the side and looked directly at Percival.

He felt himself jolt at the other man catching him when he was certain he was hidden. But his charms were wavering a touch, he had gotten distracted. There was a twist in his chest as well, an elation at being seen. That Newt Scamander had noticed him, Percival did so like a clever man.

Quickly his mind went through excuses, why he was there, why he was watching.

But then Newt just looked at him, biting his lower lip and peering up under his lashes. He tipped his one thigh a bit, opening his legs a touch. A gesture, an offer.    

Percival was moving before he was thinking, pressing the man dressed up as a woman to the wall. Properly though, pushing him firmly, using his weight to pin Newt in a way the man before hadn’t. A little breathy gasp was his reward and then he was running his hands up Newt’s silky skirt and chemise. There was nothing but bare skin underneath and he cupped Newt’s pert ass, squeezing as he closed in for a rough kiss. Mouth open, as he took, a wet messy contact that he held until Newt broke it, sucking in air as he trembled. He looked overwhelmed and on the edge of ruin, something sweet being sullied.

He was so bloody pretty, even more so up close, pale skin with soft freckles, sly light eyes with dark heavy lashes to make them stand out even more, sharp cheekbones and a full luscious mouth, far too pretty.

Percival kissed him again quickly and then pulled back, shifting so he could reach down and grasp Newt’s thighs and lift him up off the ground, pinning his back to the wall, chest to chest as long silky legs came up and went around Percival’s waist.

Once he had Newt held securely his hands went under the pushed up skirt, cupping his ass and then pressing between. He was wet with another man’s seed and so very warm. Two fingers went in easily and Newt was muffling little moans as Percival fingered him, pushing to the knuckle and rubbing his slick insides.

Newt had his eyes closed again, lips being bitten up as his face flushed a fetching color. Percival wondered what he was thinking of, or if he was just trying to focus on the feeling of being fingered. Either way, Percival nipped his neck, the opposite side of the man before, tasting the warm soft skin under his lips before he bit him.

Hard.

Newt jerked to life under the pain, arching off the wall, hands grabbing at Percival, one long hand cupping the back of his head but not pulling him away. Making note that Newt had reacted to the bite but not stopped him, he pushed a third finger in and pressed them as far as he could. The motion was harsh and Newt moaned so charmingly.

“Merlin,” Newt breathed, sounding just ruined enough to please Pervical. He let his teeth ease their bite and he sucked in apology, tasting the faint salt of sweat. Idly he made plans to see Newt cry, to push him so far his lovely eyes would fill and spill over, tears running down his face as Percival enjoyed him.

Newt’s one leg dug into his back, pressing him closer. A cunning hand slipped between them and Percival growled when it cupped his cock through his pants, squeezing him. Slender agile fingers undid the button and zipper one-handed, Newt certainly wasn't as meek as he seemed. Percival felt him pressed his back to the wall, forcing Percival to steady his balance as Newt arranged his thighs and pressed closer, lining them up. He squeezed Percival’s cock again, eyes teasing despite his shy look.

Pulling his fingers free, he grasped Newt’s thighs up high, steadying him as the man guided the head of his dick to his wet hole. Little bastard even rubbed it a bit, playful as they did this in a filthy No-Maj cellar of all places. Percival responded by slamming in, yanking Newt down on his cock and enjoying the sudden loud whine he got.

Newt was tight and slick and fucking amazing.

There was no need to wait so he grasped that round ass and started shoving, thrusting up and hard enough to make Newt bounce each time. Strong lunges that made him grip the front of Percival’s shirt. He bit his red lips again, eyes staring Percival down though, looking right at him.

He answered by fucking him with a vicious edge, lifting and yanking Newt’s weight as he slammed into him unrelentingly. Damn if Newt didn’t seem to like a rough hand, hips rolling and eyes fluttering as Percival let his grip dig in hard enough to ache. Leaning in, he bit at Newt’s neck as the other man arched and offered it to him. He let himself snarl, teeth grabbing too hard, making Newt jolt each time he bit. Pushing him into the wall tightly, Percival got a hand between them and found Newt’s cock.

Newt let out a sudden cry when Percival wrapped his calloused hand around him. He tried to stop him, Newt’s hand grabbing his wrist and trying to make him let go. He ignored it though and jerked Newt off, grip a touch too tight. Sure enough, Newt was coming immediately, mouth open and eyes closed tight as he went tense and then shivered.

Satisfied with the fucked out expression on Newt’s face, Percival rearranged his grip on Newt’s spread thighs and just fucked into the wet heat. He watched the way Newt seemed to flush with embarrassment, eyes downcast now, that slyness dying out seemingly. He wondered if dressing up as a woman and getting fucked was Newt’s dirty little shame.

“Pretty little thing, sweet pet,” he couldn’t help but say, watching with a twisted sort of delight as Newt flushed harder. His hands held onto Percival’s coat now, their grip shaking.

“Such a wet cunt,” he muttered obscenely just to see Newt looks so gloriously humiliated. He looked so perfectly sweet like that, lip quivering even as he let himself be used. Gripping his ass, Percival hammered in, panting as he shoved into the other man, feeling the silk of his chemise against his knuckles and damn if it didn’t get him off. Leaning back, he stared at Newt, taking in every debauched inch of him as he pounded brutally, looking for his release. Newt looked so flawless, sweat shining, lipstick smeared, his neck a mess of red marks, lacy dress strap slipping down one slender shoulder. His skirt and chemise bunched at his waist as Percival just rammed into him in some dank public cellar.

Muffling a groan of his own, Percival rushed to the end, feeling his body tensing up in that overwhelming moment of pleasure. He pushed Newt hard into the wall, feeling him cling to his shoulders as he came, face shoved into Newt’s neck, breathing in his soft scent. His cock pulsed and twitched, filling the other man with his seed.

The high faded slowly, leaving them both panting hard. His fingers ached with how tense they were gripping so tight and he made them relax slowly. There would be bruises on Newt’s backside for certain.

Pressing lazy kisses to Newt’s neck and shoulder he let himself calm down, catching his breath as sweat trickled down his neck.

“Someone will come looking I suspect, that was quite loud,” Newt warned him, voice a bit shaky. Percival realized he probably hadn’t muffled his groan when he came very well if that was the case. With care he set Newt down on his feet, his skirt falling down smoothly as Percival tucked his softening prick into his trousers and did them back up.

He cast a quick spell to clean himself up, wiping away the semen and sweat, smoothing his wrinkled clothing. Newt looked too pretty to clean entirely so he settled for using his thumb to wipe away the smears of lipstick beside his lower lip. There was a darting glance at him, eyes knowing exactly why he wasn’t using a spell to clean Newt up. But then the gaze was down, meek and shy suddenly.

Just like the photo, Percival mused.

Someone eventually came down the stairs and Percival didn’t hesitate to take Newt in his arms and disapparate them away from the questionable establishment.

They arrived at Percival’s private flat, something more reasonable than his vast family home, which currently sat empty.

Newt looked a touch startled as if he hadn’t expected Percival to want much more with him after the sex. Letting him get his bearings, Percival went over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He inclined the bottle to Newt but the man shook his head quickly, face flushing as his fingers ghosted over his dress nervously.

“So tell me about this,” Percival requested as he gestured to Newt’s clothing, voice calm as if they were discussing the weather.

“N-not much to tell, it’s all a bit obvious isn’t it?”

A shy voice but words with a bit of bite. Percival found himself liking this man more by the second.

“True enough I suppose. Is it a common indulgence?” He leaned against the cabinet, watching Newt smooth his skirt and finally sit, perched on the edge of a chaise. They were in the main room, dark wood cabinets and a heavy desk settled in one corner, couches set out around the fireplaces for guests. Everything was expensive and it showed, Newt looked out of place in his scandalously short dress and bared shoulders, his skin still carrying a faint shine of sweat, so recently fucked.

“Hardly common, just now and again, it’s quite… easier over here in America in a sense,” Newt explained, still a touch awkward but relaxing tiny bit by bit. Percival understood what he was saying as well, that Newt’s body type worked with the current fashion and beauty standards, long sleek bodies with flat chests and all that. He passed as a woman easily dressed in America’s latest fashions.

“That man before… he didn’t seem to notice you weren’t a woman or was that just me?”

“A few suggestive pushes and it’s easy enough to find interested parties for a… quick meeting.”

“Do you obliviate them after?”

“There’s no real need, nothing about me suggests anything magical.”

Percival couldn’t argue that. Newt was using them for sex, they’d think they’d just had a pretty lady and nothing more.

“May I ask why I’m here?” Newt asked in the pause, glancing up and then away.

“I’d like to meet you again, like this,” he explained easily, watching Newt blink and frown a touch.

“I’m not sure if that would be wise.”

“I am. You like dressing as a woman and getting fucked and I’ve discovered tonight that I rather enjoy fucking you dressed as a woman.”

He watched the way the crude language seemed to fluster Newt.

“So you’ll have dinner with me tomorrow, somewhere nice, and then we’ll return here and you’ll put on a dress, look gorgeous, and I’ll fuck you again. Seems perfectly reasonable to me.”

Newt’s face flitted through various emotions, confused, a touch charmed at the compliment, a bit weary of the whole idea. He looked shy and soft, his eyes downcast but Percival didn’t miss how sharp they were, his mind likely working quickly to come to a decision.

“Look at it this way. We can have fun, there will be no need for seedy No-Maj bars, unless you prefer them, then we can venture out. I don’t expect you here all the time or any sort of commitment, just a visit when you pass through the city, as you already do. In return, I’ll be happy to help you should you run into trouble.”

“What sort of trouble do you expect me to be in?” Newt asked curiously, his gaze was knowing though. Percival pushed away from the cabinet and headed over to him, watching Newt watch him.

“I imagine you’ll get caught with some illegal creature eventually, carting some deadly beast and swearing it’s completely safe.”

“Humans make them dangerous, they force them to defend themselves,” Newt shot back, his gaze keen again. Coming to stand in front of him, Percival reached out a finger to tip Newt’s chin up to look at him.

“I don’t disagree, but we both know eventually you’re going to need help beyond what Tina Goldstein can provide. I can promise you that help, you and any creatures you might find in need.”

There was something delicious about the way Newt look up at him, a touch resigned but not so far to say he was upset about it. Politics were dirty filthy things, the entirety of MACUSA worked within them just as the No-Maj world did. Knowing the right people meant everything; being from the right family opened all the doors. Percival didn’t doubt that if his family wasn’t as high born as it was, he could have worked all his life and been twice as powerful and never reached his position as Director of Magical Security. Eventually one of Newt’s creatures would do something to catch ire and it would be Percival who smoothed it over, who had the power to do so.

They both knew it too.

He caressed the side of Newt’s pretty face lightly, tucking his hair back a bit.

“Tell me you honestly don’t want a repeat of earlier?”

Newt glanced down, his gaze lingering along the front of Percival’s trousers.

“Alright.”

Percival smirked, reaching up to undo the button of his collar.

“Would it be too forward, dear pet, to see that pretty mouth put to good use?”

Newt flushed, but his tongue peeked out, running over his lower lip. He edged to the end of the chaise, gaze peeking up at Percival once more, that hungry look coming back into his pretty eyes.

 

Fucking Newt Scamander turned into a delightful way to pass the time. As expected the Magizoologist took off traveling the world, saving his beasts and releasing those ready. He would write, never too much and never expecting any sort of reply. Usually, his letters would point out some highly illegal thing he had noticed going on where ever he was and a vague date when he might pass through. Percival quickly learned to add a week before and after the date to get a realistic idea of arrival. Newt stayed a few days, a few weeks and an entire month once. Percival spent that time enjoying the other man.

At first it was purely when Newt would dress up as a woman, soft dresses and sultry makeup. Percival couldn’t imagine enjoying it with anyone else, Newt worked the look so well and he was just enough meek and bite to keep Percival coming back for more.

It eventually became common for Newt to stay at his flat. Percival adjusted the wards to allow him to come and go and sometimes he would find a note that Newt had come through and left without ever seeing him. Being the Director of Magical Security meant that his hours were all over the place. Past lovers had always eventually grown tired of it but Newt never seemed to genuinely care. Percival suspect he used the flat as a free hotel of sorts, coming through and eating the fine food in the kitchen and sleeping on the expensive sheets in the bedroom. If Percival happened to be around to have sex it was just a perk. A part of him figured he should be more offended or something but he honestly didn’t care either. His family was from old money, it wasn’t like Newt was impacting his finances. What more when MACUSA needed his assistance hunting down some beast Newt always came, he threw himself into every situation wholehearted and did all he could to help, never expecting financial compensation.

Rather he expected Percival to reward him, always throwing a pleased little look when the job was done, beast captured and stored away safely. There was little he could do but live up to the expectation.

It was also admittedly nice to come home some nights and find Newt sleeping on his bed. He could do what he wanted with the man, licking at his skin and prepping his body to be taken. Newt would wake at some point and sigh, utterly unbothered with Percival touching him while he slept. Other nights he could merely crawl into his body-warmed bed and sleep, Newt never took offense.

Some nights he would have to move some beast, usually an infant curled up beside Newt. Eventually there was a chair permanently beside the bed, cushioned perfectly to hold young beasts so Percival could fuck their mommy.

He learned quickly about which beast were dangerous as well, because Newt could bed down beside the equivalent of a mouse or a bloody viper without batting an eye. It was admittedly something of a turn on, that casual disregard of danger. People outside of law enforcement usually saw his job as something thrilling at first and eventually nerve wracking to be a part of, even on the sidelines. Too many near misses and too many injuries. Newt however matched him scar for scar, working with creatures that could kill him so easily if they ever had such an inclination. But that was the part that got to Percival, they never did.

Newt was just that good at what he did, he claimed to not tame them, but he could make them obey with a calm word and soothing gesture. His mastery over his beasts and his ability to flirt with risk so easily were certainly exciting for Percival. But the main development between them was how Newt managed to be unconcerned with Percival’s shortcomings and yet not so much that it seemed like he didn’t care for the man at all. They’d found a strange friendship of sorts, somewhere between their hectic and perilous lives and the perverse sex they enjoyed. Percival suspected that was why their arrangement had lasted so long, nearly a year now. Newt managed to remain intriguing without ever smothering him.

A perfect example was when Percival came home to the flat and saw the lights on. Newt had dropped in unexpectedly then. Immediately the tired part of Percival eager for his bed faded and excitement for what await took its place. It had been nearly a month.

The flat smelt divine, dinner was laid out on the table and there was Newt, done up stunningly in a crimson dress.

“Evening,” he smirked, a shy smile greeting Percival. The sweet thing about Newt was he didn’t seem to be able to fake certain things. He could lie and swear up and down it was the truth, but he could never force a smile. They were always such soft true things. It made Percival want to curl up around him and snarl at the world just as much as it made him want to ruin Newt.  

“Evening,” he mirrored, sending his coat and scarf away with a wave as he approached the other man. Reaching out, he ran a spread hand down Newt’s back, feeling the silk and the binding of a corset. They weren’t in fashion currently but Percival found them fetching on Newt, body forced to hold a shape, making him breathless if they got too rough, and they usually did. Newt loved being humiliated as much as Percival loved doing it to him.

“Dinner?” Newt nodded his head to the table and Percival was tempted to just shove him down.

In fact, he simply did.

Newt huffed out a startled laugh as Percival crowded him to the table edge, it was large enough for them to be clear of the food set out. Lifting him at the waist, he set Newt on the edge, pulling up a thigh so he could slide a hand down the smooth thigh and then back up under the skirt. The stocking was mid thigh, a garter leading up to the corset.

“Such a pretty pet,” he muttered, more to himself as he pushed the skirt up to reveal Newt’s creamy skin. “All dressed up so beautifully.”

Newt was working at his lip, fighting a little smile as he leaned back on his hands and let Percival part his thighs wide and push the skirt up. His knuckled glided over Newt’s cock, perking up quickly under the attention. Going down between the crease of his ass he paused when he found it slicked. Curious he pressed two fingers and they went smoothly.

“Eager?”

“It has been a bit,” Newt rebuffed but a soft flush was coloring his face now.

“More like a slut than a lady, already wet,” he mused just to see Newt blush harder.

“Stop talking like that please.”

“Why?” Percival smirked, leaning over to drag his mouth lazily along the line of Newt’s throat. “We both know you adore it, love a rough hand and a harsh word.”

Newt shivered but didn’t dispute the claim.

Chuckling, Percival pulled Newt a touch closer and then pushed him to lay back, making him spread out on his back over the old wood table. Lifting the skirt up, he bunched it under Newt’s backside so it stayed up, offering him a delicious view.

Newt didn’t even try to close his thighs in modesty, letting Percival see him like this. His stocking and garter, the tip of the corset under the dress, and then his cock exposed, his thighs gleaming a bit with whatever he used to slick his body up.

“Such a sight, even for a slut.”

Percival was hard in his trousers and ready. Dinner was laid out and waiting so there was no point in drawing things out. A quick fuck, a warm meal, and then to the bedroom where he could properly ruin Newt.

“Eager?” Newt whispered, eyes looking off even as he teased Percival for undoing his trousers without lingering.

“It has been a bit,” he echoed easily, lining up the head of his dick and pushing into that smooth heat. Grasping Newt’s thighs he yanked him into the thrust, shoving deep. Newt arched his back stunningly, whining, as the slippery silk dress offered no friction on the table, he slid back and forth effortlessly.

Percival didn’t hesitate to pound the man ruthlessly hard immediately. He trusted that if Newt said he prepared himself he had done so properly. Rather he just took, pumping his hips in a brutal rhythm, taking out the stress of work on the soft body offered to him.

“Slow, please,” Newt sobbed, already a bit of a mess. Percival ignored him and worked their bodies harder. He wanted to come quick and rough and he wanted to force Newt along with him. Newt preferred a drawn out game but when Percival went cruel enough and got him off hard, Newt was like a newborn colt after, legs shaky as he stumbled, eyes glassy.

Percival wanted that now. He leaned back and yanked Newt’s thighs to him viciously, hands digging into the flesh as he worked away. Pressing Newt’s hips down a bit, he found the right spot as Newt was making lewd sounds, voice increasing quickly as they fucked.

“Are you going to get off slut?” Percival chuckled, watching Newt’s pretty face twist in pleasure and shame mixed together.

“Do you think I’ll get you to spill just from this?” He mused, pounding steadily right where Newt’s cries got louder with every thrust. He tried to squirm away, rocking his hips but Percival didn’t hesitate to pin him, one hand on his hip and the other over his stomach.

“Come on now, you came looking for this, dressing up so darling and batting those lashes, such a needy thing, with such a sweet cunt,” Percival rambled filth, talking Newt up as he rode him with quick slamming motions.

Just when he was about to take Newt’s cock in hand the gorgeous man under him tensed and sobbed, eyes clenched closed as he came. His dick twitched and spurted on its own, spilling his seed.

It was such a sight to see and Percival didn’t hesitate to ride him through it, shoving in deep and feeling his own release course through him. He held himself buried to the hilt, filling Newt’s body as he came.

Newt flopped back on the table sucking in deep breaths after he finished. Looking so beautifully embarrassed. Percival watched him, feeling the thighs in his hands tremble as the came down from the rush.

“You really are something,” Percival praised and when he pushed into Newt he let the man shift his hips a touch, avoiding being too over stimulated. There would be time for that later.

Pulling out he tucked himself away and pulled Newt’s skirt down. Holding out a hand to him as he would have any lady.

“Dinner?”

They ate a basic but delicious meal. Percival preferred it to anything done up, he had enough of that at the events he was forced to attend as the Director of Magical Security. There was simply something relaxing at crowding at the edge of a table and sharing a plain but filling meal.

Newt recounted his adventures in Japan and Percival aired his annoyance at the new training program being implemented. It was a mess and would take years to shape into anything useful but the president had been talked into it. Percival could admit he did enjoy complaining to Newt, knowing it would never go beyond the table. For all his shy and fumbling, Newt never let anything that mattered slip.

Once dinner was done and everything sent to the self-cleaning kitchen, Percival led Newt to the bedroom by the hand without a word.

Newt gave him one of the sweet little smiles and followed.

The suitcase was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed but it was closed and there were no obvious creatures roaming the room.

There was a long thin rope sitting innocently on the bed. Percival didn’t hesitate to inspect it, a fabric like texture, thin but durable. Newt had brought various instruments for the bedroom before.

“It’s actually quite beautiful in Japan. It’s called Kinbaku, meaning something along the lines of ‘tight binds’. It made me curious if you would be interested,” Newt explained cheerfully, he’d never taken to being embarrassed about what he brought back, always finding everything so charmingly fascinating. Percival just liked seeing all the ways he could make Newt sob.

“You want me to tie you up?”

“You do seem to like pinning me down,” Newt mentions lightly, that sly look in his eyes.

Percival runs his fingers along the rope, considering. His headboard was heavy wood, decorative with posts on either edge.

Newt bites his lip and it’s like an immediate reaction, Percival knows his little pet is hungry for this new depravity. It makes his cock begin to come around, filling out.

“That truly is a pretty dress,” he smiles, teeth showing and Newt’s gaze lights up, even as he looks away meekly.

“I thought it was nice,” he replied demurely, watching as Percival reached out and caresses a bare shoulder, fingers hooking under a dress strap. When he yanks it Newt jolts and the dress rips.

“Not the best quality material, you really must stop buying cheap things. I’d be happy to buy dresses for my sweet girl,” he offers kindly. As he speaks he crowds Newt and he steps back, more and more until his calves hit the edge of the bed.

“If you dress cheaply people will think you’re a whore.” Percival gives Newt a little push and he falls back onto the bed, face red as his erection presses against the smooth silk of the dress.

It looks obscene.

Who would have thought such a sight would stir him up so much. Percival just adored Newt tarted up and offered out, such an innocent expression on his face.

“I’m going to make you cry tonight darling,” he coaxed, kneeling on the bed and reaching to yank Newt up higher on the bed, dragging his weight to position him how he wants him.

“Promise?” Newt whispers, eyes down meekly and voice soft, as if it will cover the cheek of his words.

“You really want it, don’t you? Such a slutty thing you are.”

Percival pressed a kiss to Newt’s bare wrist. He had such delicate wrists and fine hands, long elegant fingers with callouses that spoke of years of work. It was a sweet juxtaposition that Percival found he enjoyed immensely. He flicked his tongue on the pulse and then slipped the rope around, winding it over Newt’s wrist and then tying it.

Newt watched him work, eyes darting over each loop and knot. He offered no resistance when Percival tied his hand to the bedpost and then the other wrist to the other side, his arms spread out but with room to move a bit. There is a few feet left on the rope and he leaves it for now, letting it hang.

Getting up from the bed he pays Newt little attention as he strips himself down. It flusters Newt to be left waiting like that. From the mirror on the chest of drawers, he can see Newt carefully testing the bonds, pulling a bit on each one and tipping his head up to see how the rope was tied.

Percival watches him and something occurs to him, a new game. Unashamedly nude he heads to the bathroom and fetched his straight razor, a traditional style with a single long blade that was kept viciously sharp.

Newt’s eyes to widen a bit when he sees it, but then he’s biting his lip. They’ve become quite good at silent communication, a look and a gesture more than enough to convey a conversation. Newt relaxes into the bed and watches Percival climb up on him, settling over Newt’s thighs and easily pressing them down to the bed.

“Hold still,” he commands and holds the blade. Newt stays perfectly still as he runs it along the other man’s jaw. A gentle and precise motion, the blade glides perfectly but doesn’t cut flesh.

Assured, Percival tips Newt’s head back, exposing his long pale neck. Newt trembles a moment but then goes still, gulping once as Percival guides the blade down his neck in lazy zigzags all down his neck. He goes and down his collarbone and under the dress. There are fine red lines on Newt’s skin but no actual cuts. Percival likes their play but there’s no real urge to actually hurt lastingly like this.

Instead, he slips the blade under the material of the dress and Newt’s breath stutters as the dress cuts like butter. His hands clutch at the ropes holding him and Percival works his way down, slicing the dress off Newt’s body. The chemise under it goes as well. Under the material is a mid-waist corset with straps for the garters.

Newt is throbbing, his cock dripping eagerly. It a strong reaction and Percival makes note of it for another night. Curious, he drags the blade over Newt’s thigh. He can feel the muscles shift but hold as unmoving as they can. His cock twitches, giving away his pleasure.

“Would you like to bleed?”

Newt shakes his head immediately in negative. “Just the threat of it,” he admits, face going a bit red. Honestly, he can talk about sex acts around the world but to admit he likes something for himself and he gets so flustered. Percival honestly cannot decide which side of Newt is the real one, the sweet shy boy or the clever dirty deviant.

He likes both either way.

Closing the blade and setting it on the nightstand he looks over his prey, Newt laid out and tied up, exposed for his taking.

Percival flicks a nipple and watches it go hard, fingers running along the corset and tracing the inside of Newt’s thigh. He’s spread out now, leg wide with Percival between them.

Taking a pillow he pushes it under Newt’s rump and tips him up in offering. Taking the end of the rope he ties one of Newt’s legs up and open while pushing the other thigh with his hand.

Sliding down the bed he arranges himself so he can press a wet kiss on Newt’s trembling thigh. He nips and the man jolts, swallowing a whimper, watching Percival as he moves. Kissing and nipping at the creamy skin he offers a long lick along Newt’s cock and the moves lower.

“Don’t!”

Newt is terrible shy about the oddest things. He squirms on the bed, face red as Percival pins his free leg, holding him open. The first wet lick and he can taste the tang of his own come.

“Please, that’s too dirty, don’t,” Newt’s panting a bit now, actually fighting the bonds. Percival pressed his mouth to Newt’s hole, licking away and feeling him twitch and jerk. For all his protests, Percival knows Newt loves being licked out. More so after he’s been fucked, but its hard to get him to agree. Now, he had no choice and Percival enjoys Newts body trying to escape him, paired with the scandalized sounds Newt’s making.

Digging his tongue in, he adds a finger; pushing to the knuckle and feeling the wet heat hold him. Adding a second he opens Newt up a bit and pressed his tongue in again, an obscene sort of kiss.

Newt sobs.

Pulling back and sitting up, Percival takes the trembling man's state in, huffing for breath, his face, neck, and chest all red with shame. His cock dripping steadily.

Percival reaches for his blade again and cuts the extra length of rope free. He wraps it around Newt’s cock, tying it at the base. Another game from Newt’s previous adventures. Once it was tied he licked at the underside and watched Newt jerk in reaction.

Smirking at the debauched man, Percival lines himself up, pressing his cock head against Newt’s hole, rubbing against the mess of his own seed and spit. It doesn’t take long to get Newt frustrated, trying to push down on his member as he bites his lip and fights his binds.

Percival pushes in a touch, sinking in a few inches and then pulling out. Over and over he plays the game, hands caressing along Newt’s thighs teasingly.

“Terrible man, terrible,” Newt sobs and he laughs in answer, leaning down to press a kiss to Newt’s bare shoulder.

“Says the dirty slut, all tied up, her dress torn from her body, on display and trying so hard to get a cock in her.”

Newt trembles and Percival pushes into him, giving him mercy as he slams to the hilt and fucks into the wet heat. Percival rams as hard as he can for a moment, his arms straining to hold him as he looms over Newt’s body. Thrusting to the hilt he enjoys the pressure, pushing Newt into the bed roughly, his weight making the other man gasp out for air.

After a breath he sits back, sliding out and Newt lets out a frustrated cry.

His cock looks pathetically desperate, swollen and dripping steadily. Percival runs his fingers along it, light touches and then he drags a nail along the underside in a quick hard glide.

Newt’s whole body jerks and his breath hitches. Soft little sobs and Percival smiles gently as Newt cries, tears running down his face. He looks so devastatingly perfect when he cries. Some people look ugly, faces twisted in their pain but Newt looks like something out of a master painting. The tears make his eyes gleam so lovingly, his lips red and swollen as he bites at them.

Perfection.

Percival moves up to press a kiss to his hair.

“Ask nicely now.”

“Please, p-please,” Newt sobs and Percival will never get tired of that sound, that broken breathless little hitch in his voice as he whimpers. Begging to be ruined, such a pure, kind hearted man asking to be defiled.

Percival settled between Newt’s thighs and pushes back into him. Newt’s free leg struggles to wind around his waist, holding him in. Pulling the tie on Newt’s cock free, he strokes it once and then begins to ride him.

He holds Newt’s ass off the bed, keeping him in place so he can push in. Not rushed or rough, just a smooth slow pace. Newt’s crying harder in no time, soft sweet sex just didn’t work for him when he was so wound up.

Percival eventually took pity, hands on Newt’s shoulders to hold him down on the bed, making the ropes taut and his arms straining at the pull. The corset is tight enough that Newt can’t get his breath back, his panting, straining for air as Percival fucks him savagely. Slamming in with all his weight, truly fucking the man.

Newt’s voice is gloriously loud as he cries and comes, long white streaks over his corset.

Percival loves the sight of it, watching Newt come undone under his hands, the way he sobs and flushes, face wrecked under the shameful pleasure of their games.

He leans down to bite Newt’s pale shoulder and ram into him, short fast strokes until he’s coming as well, snarling as spills inside Newt. Marking him in a sense. When Newt leaves he’ll have that part of Percival in him yet, the bites and bruises will linger as well, reminding him.

Panting for breath, he manages to roll off to the side carefully. Gasping for air in the aftermath. It’s tempting to think of trying for another round but he knows he hasn’t got it in him tonight. His body is sore from the rough play already.

Instead, he uses wandless magic and starts the bath in the adjoining bathroom and unties Newt’s wrists and leg.

Pressing soft kisses to Newt’s neck he undoes the corset and unstraps the garters. Lazily, he unrolls each stocking down and off each pale leg.

Newt is like a doll, watching him and letting him move him as he pleases. Once he’s stripped down Percival pulls him up by a wrist. He pauses to press a kiss to the mark from the rope and then he leads Newt into the bathroom.

He settles Newt into the tub and then he cleans his mouth in the sink. Newt won’t kiss him until he does. Pure little heart of his.

Newt moves up so he can slide in behind him, Newt leaning his back into Percival’s chest with a deep sigh, he’s already half asleep.

Newt always turns into a lethargic mess after a good hard orgasm, Percival muses. He inspects Newt’s wrists carefully; they’ll bruise a bit but nothing that should actually impact Newt’s daily routines. Percival’s mind turns over its thoughts as he rubs each wrist gently. It’s none of his business really, but it’s nagging him now, whispering in a way that will only distract him until he asks.

“Newt?”

The man makes a lazy hum, head tipping a bit on Percival’s shoulder.

“Tell me, did you have much practice in Japan with ropes?” He says it with a careful tease, posing it as a dirty inquiry with the real question underneath.

Newt sees through it, even half asleep.

“Not really, I watched a few women undergo the binding, it truly was beautiful in its way. Honestly, I don’t have much of a drive for sex and you exhaust me utterly on that front so I haven’t bothered beyond you, you terrible man.”

So no other lovers.

It shouldn’t matter, they had a perverse game between them and a friendship, nothing more. Despite reminding himself that, Percival can feel the last bit of tensions drain from his body as he eases into the hot water and settles Newt against him.

 

Percival catches him on sheer chance.

He’s forgotten paperwork locked in his desk so he returns to the flat to get it at lunch. He knows Newt is due soon and he wants to have his work finished. The kitchen is alive, various items cooking on their own. Dougal is watching it all, picking bits of vegetables as they float past. Percival is still not sure about a Demiguise minding dinner as it makes itself but so far there have been no issues so he leaves it.

The flat is alive with various creatures mucking about. The Niffler is jamming as much as he can in his pouch. Newt will eventually catch him and put everything back. Never in the right place but Percival has never really cared. Secretly, when he wants the creature to behave well he bribes it with whatever is lying around, it can be replaced eventually.

The flat is warded to an extremely overdone degree. Percival will admit that freely. His time imprisoned by Grindelwald had brought that about. However a side effect is that none of the beasts can’t leave the flat, even the Niffler hasn’t managed in a long while. If anything Percival sort of likes that they try, finding the rare holes in his wards.

The beasts make messes and break things but Newt is stunningly good at mending everything. The flat is never worse for wear and he honestly doesn’t care much about things that can be replaced. Percival hasn’t figured out how Newt keeps the animals from shitting all over but he’s never once seen or scented such a mess.

So he ignores Occamy as they slither passed and goes looking for the owner of the lot.

The wireless in playing some jaunty tune and the flat feels pleasantly active. And yet it’s not the same as a crowded room. The presence of the animals chases out the silence but they are merely creatures and thus don’t carry the same expectations of people. Percival can understand why Newt likes them so much, their needs and wants are far simpler than people and they are far less two faced. But they carry a unique sort of comfort.

His mind is lingering on such thoughts so he comes up short when he catches sight of Newt. The man is in the bedroom peering into the mirror curiously. Percival watches him turn and inspect his stomach playful, patting the bump. He looks pregnant but it’s clearly a pillow tucked under his shirt.

“What do you think Pickett?” Newt asks his pet lightly as he rubs his stomach. “Would I make a good mother?”

He chuckles at the Bowtruckle’s squeaking and then freezes when he sees Percival in the mirror. Hurriedly he yanks the pillow out from under him and tosses it on the bed, turning to smile at Percival.

“Hello, a bit early today?”

“Picking up some papers,” Percival explains, feeling very much thrown by what he’s seen. This isn’t like their sex games.

“Did you want lunch? Dougal is watching a stew make itself,” Newt offers with a too bright look, his eyes a touch desperate.

“Is it really ok to let him mind the food on his own?” he questions, letting go of what he’s seen. Newt looks visibly relieved and jumps into a story of Dougal taking over dinner preparations when Newt accidently broke both of his wrists.

It lingers though, Percival is distracted at work and so his mood is dark when he gets back. Newt doesn’t mind, giving him room and crawling into bed with him at the end of the day, content to curl up on his side and just sleep.

When the lights are out and the beasts are settled in for the night, Percival turns his head to look at Newt. He’s on his side facing Percival, curled up preciously with a hand under his cheek.

“Are we going to have to talk about this?” Newt sighs without opening his eyes.

“Are you… I’ve always assumed with the games we play…” Percival was shit at this, talking about serious issues and being sensitive about them. “Do you wish to be a woman Newt?” He finally makes himself ask.

Newt snorts into his pillow and Percival is insulted immediately. But before he can get truly annoyed Newt is pushing close to him, curling an arm around Percival’s own. Lying on his back with his head turned, Newt is close when he rests his chin on Percival’s shoulder, smiling up at him.

“You’re such a sweet man,” he compliments and it’s such a lie the Percival wants to laugh.

“I do not, nor have I ever wished to be a woman,” Newt declared easily. “I like wearing a dress and women’s under things during sex and at no other time, terribly inconvenient that would be, for chasing beasts and what not.”

“And the pregnancy interest?” Percival can’t help but ask, wanting it all out and in the open. He hates skirting around things.

“That has little to do with being a woman in the magical world. It’s more to do with children I suppose. I care for my creatures, I’ve raised many of them from their birth.” Newt shrugs. “Somewhere along the way, I began to fancy the idea of my own child. I always knew there would be no wife and impregnating a man is no easy feat, it can be dangerous. So I always thought as the one who wanted children, I would carry them.”

Percival couldn’t help but be relieved. He could admit he was attached to Newt but he wasn’t sure how he would have dealt with Newt wishing to change genders. If only for the fact that he was a homosexual. An actual female Newt had no sexual appeal to him. He didn’t like the idea of losing the man next to him just yet.

“I’ve been missing mothering since the Marmite grew into her adolescence and the Occamy are growing up so fast as well. I can’t very well go and steal a baby though can I?”

Percival shifted them, tucking Newt under his arm and lazily combing his fingers through his wild hair. “I suppose not, seeing as I would have to turn you in.”

“There you go, you terrible man,” Newt replied yawning as he rested the side of his face on Percival’s chest. “You have nothing to worry about. I’ve no expectations from you on this matter and I promise I have no urge to remove my prick. I rather like it.”

Percival managed a snort at that, watching Newt drift off to sleep.

He didn’t follow.

 

A child was an abstract idea. Percival knew he would have at least one eventually. His family name wasn’t going to die with him. His parents would rise from their graves if he dared such a thing. The Graves had been around since the MACUSA was founded ages ago. They would be around ages after he was long dead as well.

Percival did know he would have a child.

Now his treasons mind was wondering why not have one with Newt? What would a child between then be like? Newt would certainly fill the mothering role well, he was a natural nurturer. The Scamander family was a high one in England as well, a respectable family to marry.

Percival turned that thought over for a long while. He would have to marry Newt, of course, to have a child. His mother would haunt him if he dared to sire a bastard. It wasn’t hard to imagine, a baby added to the life of his house when Newt was there. The beasts already made messes and noise around the clock, he imagined it would just be more of that.

But then Newt would be there more wouldn’t he? Certainly if he had a child he would settle a bit. But then he carted infant beasts all over the world. Would Percival want him and a baby around all the time? Would he mind Newt taking their child away for months at a time? It would be a good education in a sense.

Percival tapped his quill on his parchment, the letter he was writing forgotten and ink smeared now. In the sanctuary of his work office he was staring at the parchment and getting nothing done. Damn, he’d never had such struggles before Newt showed up.

A soft tapping on the door was a welcomed distraction. Percival waved for the door to open and immediately a racket filled the air. The office was soundproofed so he hadn’t heard before.

His secretary looked wide-eyed.

“Apologies Mr. Graves, but there’s been a bit of an incident, you might want to come.”

He was already up and moving, though. Because he could pick up a certain voice, Newt, sounding increasingly upset.

Tina was with Newt, two other Aurors at their side, Mark and Frank. Mrs. Malrow, a high blood family head was before them, waving her arms angrily.

“I demand this beast be destroyed!” she was demanding and immediately Percival understood the situation.

“He didn’t mean anything, I assure you there is no issue. You’ve been returned your rings, he has nothing else,” Newt was explaining, voice flustered with fear as he clutched the bloody Niffler to his chest.

“Mrs. Malrow,” Percival intervened, cutting between the group and placing himself in front of Newt and his little pickpocket. “Lovely to see you again, please come to my office to discuss this issue.”

He gestured out an arm and the woman huffed but followed him. Percival didn’t glance at Newt of his Aurors, focusing on the woman and smiling his best at her.

Once he had her in his office he laid the flattery on thick. The woman had two sons in the Auror training program and Percival sincerely hoped they would wash out. If not, their family status was going to meant they’d be around for a long time and neither showed any real promise. But the Malrow family was powerful and rich so they couldn’t just toss them out on their asses.

Percival smiled charmingly, flirted and talked the woman’s sons up until she was brimming with pride. After that, they discussed the next MACUSA function and Percival was forced to gossip for an hour, giving up what little he knew about various families. This included a few youth’s arrests that had been quietly dealt with. There would be hell to pay if those families found out where the very immediate rumors came from. But in the end the woman was pleased with herself and didn’t bring up the damn Niffler at all.

When they left the office Newt was nowhere to be seen and Percival was thankful of that as he escorted the woman out of the building.

When he returned Newt was waiting by his office, looking like a kicked puppy, a very anxious kicked puppy.

Wordlessly he followed Percival into the office.

“How did the Niffler even end up here?”

“I think he rode in my pocket. I came to visit Tina. I’m sorry Percival. Is it, will it be, I mean,”

It was one thing to watch Newt struggle in bed, eyes bright and trembling. But there was nothing attractive about seeing him genuinely upset.

“It’s fine,” he huffed and watched Newt sag like a puppet with his strings cut. He leaned heavily against Percival’s massive desk.

“Thank goodness, I really didn’t want to flee the country.”

Of course he would have for one of his beasts. Percival imagined he’d just sneak back in after, he didn’t register his visits half the time as it was anyway. Percival was still working on how he was dodging the laws, trying to figure out the loopholes and tighten them up.

“I just spent,” he glanced at his clock. “Two entire hours dealing with that atrocious woman, praising and smiling at her. Smiling, Newt.”

“Oh dear, I suppose I owe you.”

“That’s a mild way of putting it.” Percival waved his hand to close the office door and he went to seat himself at his desk chair.

“Well, I am grateful, truly,” Newt told him, eyes honest with a meek little smile, his face soft as he peered at Percival for a moment, holding his gaze before looking down. “You know what they mean to me.”

“I do. Don’t think I’ll let anyone come in and kill them if I can prevent it, much less a bitch like that one.”

“That’s not very fair,” Newt huffed. “I’ve met plenty of wonderful dogs.”

Percival snorted and found himself sharing a smirk with the other man. He felt his chest tighten with how adorable Newt looked, head tipped down and peeking at him from under his messy hair, a sly edge to his expression. It seemed like an utterly stupid moment to realize it, but Percival was stuck with how much he cared about this man. A clever shy creature that felt laws could be stepped around and but there needed to be a thousand more to protect his precious beasts. Percival leaned back in his chair and tried not to show on his face the weight of his realization.

He would marry Newt.

Tomorrow or in a year, he would eventually bind the man to him permanently. Trap him so he could keep him for himself.

They would have a child.

“So what would you like in return for your assistance? Perhaps I can help with some paperwork, or provide details on some of the flaws I’ve noticed in the cities security when one wishes to enter illegally,” Newt teased, darting a cute little smug glance at him.

“Get over here,” Percival commanded and the office door clicked locked. Newt grinned full out then, pushing off the desk and coming around it to face Percival as he swung his chair to face the side.

He took Newt’s arm and tugged him, leading him to straddle Percival’s lap and lean in for a lazy kiss.

“Shall I pretend to be a scandalized secretary?”

“I do believe this in my call.”

“Of course,” Newt replied with a nod and smirk, leaning in for a longer kiss.

“Down,” Percival pushed him, spreading his thighs as he made Newt kneel on the floor between his legs. He went and pressed his cheek to Percival’s thigh, rubbing affectionately.

“You do know I think this is terribly dirty,” he sighed, even as his fingers went to undo Percival’s trousers.

“You think everything is dirty, then you moan like a whore while you do it.”

Newt's face flushed a fetching red shade as he huffed. Percival didn’t miss the way his chewed at his lip though. It was his give, a sign he was getting excited.

“You’re a terrible man,” Newt huffed at him and then licked the head of his cock to cut off any reply. Newt’s long fingers curled around his length, holding it in place as he pressed increasingly wetter kisses to the tip. Percival leaned back in the chair and watched Newt work. His pink tongue licking swipes up and down the sides, mouth tracing the vein underneath, skilled fingers teasing, rubbing along the skin, just barely touching the very tip, smearing the spit there.

“Dirty you say,” he breathed, swallowing a sound as Newt took him down, gaze flicking up at him before he pressed the entire thing into his mouth, down his throat. Percival tangled a hand in Newt’s hair, resting it there and letting him move as pleased. Newt shifted on his knees, moving closer to press deeper, lips down to the hilt, nose pressed to Percival’s pubic hair. He pulled off quickly; swallowing as he heaved a breath, spit clinging to his lips.

Obscenely gorgeous.

“Again,” he commanded, leading Newt by his hair. The man went, taking Percival’s dick in his mouth and bobbing his head back and forth before sliding it in deep again.

Lips to the hilt for a few tantalizing seconds and then pulling off all the way, heaving in air as spit clung to Percival’s cock, hanging back to Newt's shiny lips.

“Your hand,” he growled, holding out the hand that wasn’t in Newt’s hair. Newt blinked at him and then slipped his own palm to Percival’s.

“Squeeze if you need to stop,” he directed and Newt bit his lip and then nodded. When Percival pulled his hair he went, mouth open to take his cock down. This time he guided Newt’s head, pushing him down and pulling him up as he pleased.

His hips rolled, shoving up as he pushed Newt down, over and over. Newt gagged more than once but Percival didn’t let him pull off. He held Newt’s hand in his own, mindful if his grip as he pushed his face down on his cock.

He forced Newt down all the way once more, nose pressing against his body as he held him there. Newt tried to yank off but he tightened his grip on his hair and held him. He listened to the man gag once and then a second time harder, his nostrils flaring as he tried to get air in.

After a moment Newt’s hand squeezed his tightly.

He let go of the man’s hair, watching Newt pull off quickly, heaving in deep breaths now. His eyes glistened with tears, almost ready to fall.

Flawless.

Percival pushed Newt back and he went, moving until his back hit the side of the desk. Percival got up from the chair to follow him, he leaned with on arm on the desk, bending so he could line his dick up with Newt’s gorgeous mouth again. He wiped the head of his erection along Newt’s lower lip, watching them both shine with spit.

“Hand.”

Newt gulped but didn’t hesitate to raise one hand and entangle it with Percival’s free one.

“Squeeze.”

Newt clutched their fingers.

“Harder.”

Newt obeyed.

“Good, like that if you need a breath but no stopping.”

Newt nodded, eyes looking hazy in their lust. He pressed a sweet kiss to the head of Percival’s cock and then opened his mouth sliding it in.

He moved lazily at first, giving Newt a bit to adjust. The desk behind him trapped him, he couldn’t pull off now, Percival would have to be the one to step back.

They both knew that. Newt looked up at him, his eyes framed with his thick lashes, his lips around his cock. Such a pretty picture.

Percival pressed deeper, his body against Newt’s face for a moment before he eased back. After a few more shallow thrusts he did it again, longer this time.

The third time he held his hips until Newt gagged for him. He pulled back but not out, watching Newt suck in shaky breaths through his nose. A single tear trailing down his face.

“Look at you, such a beauty,” Percival praised, smiling down at him before thrusting again. He began to build his pace, lunging faster and occasionally going right down Newt’s throat.

He looked perfect getting face fucked, tears running as he looked up at Percival. His mouth was wet and hot, he sucked and worked his tongue well.

“You say you don’t want too but then you do it so damn well,” he muttered cupping Newt’s face and then moving his hand out of the way to shove hard again.

The entire time he kept hold of Newt’s hand.

Sucking in heaving breaths himself now, he rammed harder, making Newt’s head bang against the desk. He could feel the rise of his release and so he shoved rougher, hand fisting Newt’s hair as he pounded at his face, spit running down Newt’s face as he parted his lips and struggled to breathe, gagging and heaving. His legs twitched and kicked at the ground but his hand didn’t squeeze so Percival continued.

He pulled back enough for Newt to get a proper breath and then he slid back in, all the way down, pinning Newt between the desk and his cock. When he gagged again Percival came with a curse, hips rocking in tight circles as he spilled down the delicate throat.

As soon as the high began to fade he yanked back, pulling out entirely as Newt coughed and sucked in rattling breaths. Spit ran down his chin in thick gobs, tears staining his face. Percival could see his cock straining in his pants, still trapped. He pushed his foot forward, lightly pressing on Newt’s dick and watching him whine in an answer.

“Get yourself off.”

Newt raised a shaky hand to grasp at Percival’s pants, clutching just above the knee. More tears dripped down his face as he thrust against Percival’s shoe. He pressed down a bit more and Newt sobbed, humiliation clear on his face as he shoved against the unyielding pressure.

“Look at me.”

Newt looked up, eyes red and crying still, teeth clenched, his lips swollen from sucking, spit dripping.

“Should have come on your face, you’d have liked that?” Percival mused. “Although we both know you really want it in your cunt, hoping to get knocked up.”

Newt’s hand dug into Percival’s leg and he choked a sob as he came. Body trembling as he rolled his hips through the pleasure.

When he slumped against the desk Percival knelt before him, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe Newt’s face gently.

“Alright?”

Newt nodded weakly. Percival fetched his wand and cleaned them up, pressing chaste kisses to Newt’s hair until he wasn’t shaking so badly.

“You did excellent, darling,” he praised and Newt smiled meekly. “I’ve no idea what I did to deserve you.”

A knock on the door had them both jumping. Newt flushed red as he quickly crossed the room, busying himself with looking out the window while Percival settled himself at his desk, flipping open a file.

He waved the door open and President Picquery strode in.

“What’s this about Malrow being attacked but some beast?” She demanded and paused when she noticed Newt looking out the window steadily, clearly avoiding.

Thankfully it seemed like he was avoided the conversation itself.

“An exaggeration. A minor incident that has been dealt with,” Percival told her calmly and her eyes narrowed at him. She took a long look at him and then over to Newt. There were rumors but for the most part Percival had managed to keep his private life private. Still, he could see her realizing the rumors had truth in them. Her face considering as to what they had just been doing, whether he would dare.

Of course he would.

“Alright, please keep this under control,” she told him and looked to Newt. “Mr. Scamander?”

He turned to face her, eyes on the floor.

“Please keep your beasts out of MACUSA grounds in the future.”

“Of course,” he replied without thinking, his voice hoarse in a telling way.

Percival kept his face perfectly blank at Picquery’s sudden understanding. Newt couldn’t fight a cough and it only added to the growing outrage on her face.

There were no grounds to make an accusation and they both knew it. He looked at her serenely as she glared.

“Anything else?” He asked.

She slammed the door when she left and Percival fought a laugh.

“Not funny,” Newt hissed, face red and voice still like he had gargled gravel.

“Come, have some tea,” Percival called the tea set over, water already boiling with a quick spell. “It’ll help.”

“A terrible man,” Newt repeated but wasn’t able to resist.

Percival only felt more endeared to the man when a file showed up on his desk. It outlines every flaw in the cities surrounding security and all the ways a wizard might enter illegally. A silent and sincere thank you for protecting his treasured beasts.

As Director of Magical Security, Percival had access to records of all sorts, any name he wanted looked into meant he could have their personal files, their criminal history, and their medical charts. He didn’t feel any sort of shame pulling three different files on men who had carried children.

The magic to create a life was no slight thing. One either had to be powerful or use combined magic to create the spark of life. Percival had managed spells intended for groups before and Newt, for as little as he showed it, was powerful in own right.

The next issue would be carrying the child successfully for a full term. Newt’s body wasn’t meant to carry a child, his pelvis would break and his organs weren’t arranged to accommodate a child. A complex spell was needed to make the changes, one only someone with a medical background could perform. They’d have to include a healer on this.  

Percival pulled the files on the top names in the field, idly making plans to eventually contact them and find a suitable candidate.

Lastly, the delivery.

A healer would certainly be needed for that, Newt would need magical assistance to bring the child forward. Percival noted that one of the three men was high born and thus had a full staff attend his home. That might be a wise idea for Newt. Percival couldn’t imagine him resting quietly in a hospital with no magical beast hanging around him.

No.

Better to bring the healers to them. But then the flat was too small to house a staff. The Graves family house would have to be re-opened then. It would be for the best in the long run, providing enough room for a growing family and there would be space for Newt to set up a study of his own, perhaps provide himself with some sort of door access to his suitcase rooms. The idea of Newt going up and down those narrow steps with a growing belly just dripped of accidents waiting to occur.

The family house would be opened, the house elves called back into service. Newt would like that Percival imagined. That the house elves were freed decades ago but had been quick to offer to return to service in needed. Percival knew they had been treated well, he’d had an aunt a bit like Newt. She’d demanded the rights of house elves and all magical creatures in servitude.

Percival leaned back in his office chair and planned out his future, imagining a small private wedding ceremony and a child a year or so after that.

 

The dirty talk took on a new edge, Percival muttering obscene things about breeding Newt, seeing him pregnant. It never failed to make Newt whimper and on several occasions take his release.

Percival kissed Newt roughly, had him laid out on the bed under him, whimpering each time he thrust.

“Such a pretty thing, I do like the idea of you knocked up, carrying my child,”

Newt whined, eyes closed as he rolled his hips.

“Such a slut for it too, so eager to have me seed you,” Percival pushed up on his arms, looking down at Newt as he pounded into him. They’d been at it long enough for Newt to look a mess, sweat shining, tears on his cheeks as he bit his lip and moaned.

“What do you want?”

Newt flushed, pressing his face into the pillow, trying to hide.

“Say it,” Percival growled with a threat. Newt knew he would stop too, hold off just to see Newt give in.

“Please,” he breathed, voice so sweet and broken. “Please finish inside me.”

He glanced up at Percival, so meek and used but with such a lust in his gaze that it always got to him. Percival kissed him hard, shoving harshly as he came. Newt arched off the bed and Percival got a hand around his cock, stroking Newt off as he trembled.

 

If Percival noticed Newt eyeing himself in the mirror again he never mentioned it. Just like Newt never mentioned Percival’s new habit of dragging his fingers over Newt’s stomach during quiet moments.

With his book coming out shortly, Newt was busy with writing and since he could do that anywhere he worked from Percival’s flat. He stayed for three months, the longest they’d been together.

It worked.

They clashed of course. They fought over the beasts ruining important documents and making noise all damn night. They argued about Percival wanting to bring Newt to events and Newt refusing to go, wanting no part of social games. Long nights were spent with Newt caring for his creatures and getting lost in it, forgetting plans. Percival would be woken at three am to go deal with some emergency and so he would go, he’d spend nights at the office during hard cases.

They disagreed over plenty of things but in the end, Newt never left for good and Percival never asked him too.

They’d eventually slink together like stubborn dogs, grumbling at each other and ultimately fucking long and hard. They resolved their issues in bed afterward. Made compromises, negotiating what they cared about and what they would change.

In the end they found a pace and it suited them.

Percival figured he would ask Newt to marry him soon, a few more months, perhaps after the book was out. Newt would have to travel for that, shaking hands and signing copies. He was hilariously morose about it all, trying to find some way out of it while the publishers refused to budge. Newt had never liked crowds and he wasn't keen on being in the spotlight.  

When he would return to England, Percival would visit him and meet his family, an auror brother and father and a Hippogriff breeding mother. All pleasantly unaware of Percival so far. He preferred that as he couldn’t image the brother, Theseus, taking it well. He wrote Newt often with a worried tone, a mother hen if Percival had ever seen one.

“He just worries,” Newt dismissed, reading over the latest letter. They were curled up in front of the fireplace that was roaring, lazily working, Newt answering letters while Percival sorts his own correspondences. The Niffler was trying to casually steal his decorative ink bottle.

“So why haven’t you told him then?”

Newt flustered adorably. “Theseus will insist on visiting and then he won’t want to leave, he’ll be here all the time, trying to find faults with you and in general being a prick.”

“Delightful.”

“Honestly, once you’re both done circling for dominance or such, which I’m sure will happen, you’ll likely get on very well.”

Percival didn’t tell Newt he was already in contact with Theseus, they wrote monthly as part of the International Confederation of Wizards and had met a handful of times over the years. They did get on well enough but Percival imagined it would be a pissing fight once Theseus realized he intended to steal his precious little brother.

 

The Huntingson case was brutal.

It had been years since something so twisted had happened in his city, a serial murder with a taste for children. Young witches and wizards lured from their bedrooms at night and butchered. Their bodies placed back in their beds as if they were sleeping. Percival listens to five parents tell their stories of going to wake them up in the morning, sobbing and screaming through the realization that their child was dead.

The city is on high alert and everyone is tense, parents have taken to keeping the children closer than ever and warding their homes. The ilvermorny school had opened its doors to children not old enough to attend yet and it was flooded with children parents were desperate to keep safe.

Percival had the city on his back to catch the killer and he’d spent three nights in his office, working around the clock and taking naps where he could. Newt had come by numerous times with meals, sitting to eat with him or letting him work. He’d been perfect through it all, never a burden to Percival as he focused on his job.

When there was a break in the case, a name to track down he was with the lead team. He brought the woman in; she was half mad and had no remorse nor cares. She admitted to her crime, claiming she was preserving the children, keeping them young and perfect. The trial was set and done quickly, she was sentenced to death and shortly after executed. Percival worked late into the evening the same day, finishing up important papers.

“Still here?” Picquery had one of her frowns on her face, as if she was getting ready to scold him like a boy.

“Finishing the paperwork so I can sleep all weekend and there will be no reason for anyone to bother me,” he replied curtly and ignored her gaze on him as he worked.

“Good. Enjoy your weekend, take Monday off as well,” she decreed and left him in peace for once. 

He finished his work and left the offices, walking down the deserted halls.

A plate of food was kept warming under a spell on the counter, wards up to keep the creatures out of it. Percival ate standing up, leaning against the counter. Dougal appeared at some point and he let him take pieces of food from the plate as well, not really caring. He wanted a proper wash but exhaustion won out.

Newt was in bed sleeping already and the sight of him curled up was welcomed, the Niffler at his feet with the Occamy snuggled up on the chair in a pile. It made a soft picture and Percival was strangely glad to come home to someone rather than a cold bed. He stripped as he crossed the room, leaving a trail of clothing as he reached the bed and slid under the blankets. Newt was like a furnace, he always was, and he mumbled as Percival pulled him in and curled around him.

A warm hand reached out and cupped the side of his face.

“Alright?”

“Eventually.”

Newt’s hand slid to squeeze his neck comfortingly as he yawned and pressed back into Percival. “Do you want a potion to sleep?”

“Too exhausted to need it,” he assured him, already feeling sleep take him. Newt hummed, tugging Percival’s arm more firmly around his body.

“Sleep,” he sighed and Percival obeyed.

He woke late in the afternoon, Dougal was in the bed with him, petting his hair. Percival wasn’t even fazed at this point, yawning and stretching his arms. He felt worlds better after a solid nights sleep undisturbed. The bedroom door was pulled closed and the suitcase wasn’t in the room like usual. Getting up he took a gloriously hot shower and then went looking for Newt. Lunch was making itself under Newt’s wand, only half paying attention to it. The kitchen was spelled to cook on its own but any sort of unique meal required a wizard directing it.

“What sort of mess are you making?”

Newt looked up from his papers and smiled. “It’s almost done, a proper English breakfast.”

Percival was willing to go along with it so he settled himself at the table beside Newt.

“Look this over?” Newt requested, pushing revisions for his book towards Percival. He accepted them and made no comment about the lack of newspaper that was usually on the table. It would only be filled with details of the case.

“What did you want to do today?”

“Eat, take you back to bed,” he replied easily.  

Newt blinked at that, flushed fetchingly.

“Any plans?” Percival inquired generously, both of them knowing Newt would put them off.

“I’ll need to feed and check up on everyone if we're to spend a day in bed,” he finally decided and Percival’s kitchen brought him a cup of coffee, he accepted it and sipped it as he went over the revisions, glad to be reading something other than gruesome reports.

They had to spell the door closed, they always did when they wanted to fuck without some creature interrupting. The Niffler was a repeating offender, showing up and just staring at them. Newt refused to be touched while any of his beasts were watching as well, a worried mother, shooing his children from the room.

Newt went right to the bed, fingers skimming along the blanket. He tipped his head and glanced up at Percival with a little smile.

Percival crossed the room and pushed them both down to the bed, surprising a laugh from Newt. He stripped and fucked him once quickly, putting Newt on his hands and knees and just riding the tight wet heat of his body until he came.

Once he had his breath back and the sweat was drying on his skin he got up and went into his drawers. He’d encouraged Newt to use them as well but the man had very little in the way of possessions. Percival had taken to ordering him more clothing in the end. Newt had blinked at the shirts and trousers but worn them easily, offering a polite, if a bit confused, thank you. Bloody fool would have wandered the city in the same three outfits for years if he could have. Percival could admit he liked seeing Newt dressed a bit more fashionably, tailored clothing that fit his body rather than hid.

He had also used the measurements from the tailors for less clean intents. The light blue box landed on the bed and Newt sat up curiously. He pushed aside the tissue paper and pulled out the teddy made of silky crêpe de Chine with delicate lace trims. Newt rubbed it between his fingers, blinking before he lifted it to his cheek and felt it on his skin.

“It’s so soft,” he marveled.

“Money makes a difference in these things,” Percival pointed out lightly. “Will you dress for me?”

Newt nodded with a bright smile, pushing off the bed and heading to the bathroom. He left the door open as he went about changing. Newt had no shyness about nudity; he walked bare as casual as you please, though he’d go meek if Percival made a sexual pass at him.

Sitting on the bed nude himself, Percival just let himself watch the show. Newt showered quickly, cleaning off and then he was drying his hair with care. He rubbed soft lotions on his skin and grooming his body like a woman would. The lingerie was a dark red that was nearly black and it made his skin seem like snow. It was cut and made for his body so it fit him perfectly, hugging his curves and making them softer. Adding a layer of femininity to his long sleek body. Newt didn’t hesitate to admire it in the mirror.

“It’s mostly about how it feels in truth,” he admitted lightly. “The silks and satins all smooth and cool along my skin. Women have such wonderfully fine things to wear compared to men.”

Newt leaned to peer in the mirror over the sink, steady hands applying his makeup, smudging dark power over his eyelids and rubbing a bit of red on his cheeks.

“And sleeping with random men, No-Maj men?” Percival asked without any real intent, watching Newt’s long legs as he shifted on the spot. His ankles were dainty and the curve of his ass was delicious.

“That was for convenience. It was easier than trying to keep a man waiting for me somewhere. Honestly, you have no idea how rare you are, to not be bothered by my traveling.”

“I could say the same for you, with how busy MACUSA gets.” Percival pushed up from the bed, coming into the bathroom and looming behind Newt, watching him the mirror.

“We’re well matched then,” Newt offered and blinked but let Percival take the lipstick pen from his hand. Holding his chin up, Percival finished painting Newt’s mouth in. When he was done Newt pressed his lips together, rubbing them softly.

“Do you like it?” Newt asked lightly, eyes half lidded and turning hungry. Percival ran his hands down Newt’s sides, feeling the cool material under his fingers. Turning his one hand in he ran his knuckles down Newts stomach and down over his cock, feeling it fatten up in response.

“It suits you,” he replied. Of course he looked gorgeous, dressed up in such a fine bit of material, long legs on display, slender shoulders, and his face done up. He looked so pale and pure, a sweet little smile on his lips. Newt was more than his body though; he was pristine and sweet in his gentle nature and compassionate ways. More so with the knowledge that Newt wasn’t a fool, he knew how cruel the world could be and somehow he remained unsullied by it in some unnameable way.      

He made Percival’s cock throb with how much he wanted to see Newt ruined, whimpering and debauched. When he was violated and sobbing, putting up a feeble fight as Percival took all he wanted from him, used him.

It had become such an addiction.

He laid Newt out on the bed, down on his stomach with his ass presented, the teddy pushed up to show off his skin.

Percival summoned another box and Newt made a curious sound, watching as he pulled out the new delight. It looked harmless, a small rounded cylinder with a flared base.

“You’re not the only one capable of finding interesting things to bring home,” Percival explained. He pressed the end against Newt’s already used hole, watching his semen from earlier slick the way so the plug could press in. It gave Percival a unique view, watching with a clear line of sight at Newt’s rim quivered and the plug made him open up. It sank in with a sudden give and Newt gasped.

“It’s cold,” he whispered, sounding like he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. “It feels so odd.”

“It’s meant to act as a stopper, men who wish to conceive have used them. To keep their lover’s semen inside them as long as possible.”

That got a shiver from Newt. He let Percival enjoy himself, pulling the fattest part out slowly and then easing it back in. Each time Newt’s body jolted a touch when his hole had to open wide. Pulling the plug out Percival eased two fingers into him, pressing inside and spreading Newt open. His body was so pink inside, white gobs of come still there. Percival rather liked the sight of his seed inside him.

“I think I’d like to see how many times I can come inside you today, plug you up after to keep it all in there. We’ve never managed beyond three have we? Even then, it’s always dripping out, running down your thighs and making you blush.”

Newt whined in answer and his hips rolled when Percival pushed the plug back into him, settling inside his body. He rolled Newt onto his back and swallowed his cock down. Long fingers slid through his hair and the plug was affecting Newt more than he was letting on because he was nearly finished already. Percival licked along the crown of his cock and very carefully he nipped at the skin right under the head. Newt came with a sudden buck, warm seed splattering on Percival’s cheek until he sucked the head down and took the last few spurts in his mouth.

Moving up on the bed he tipped Newt’s chin and kissed him, tongue pushing his own semen into his mouth. Newt tried to shy away but he refused to let him, making him take the flavor his own body.

“Filthy terrible man,” he complained with a shiver and Percival admired the smear of seed that had wiped from his face unto Newts. He really did look good with come on his face.

“I can feel it still,” Newt admitted, face still red as he shifted on the bed.

“I think that’s the point?” Percival teased and Newt huffed at him.

Rolling him over, Percival eased the plug out and took a moment to admire Newt’s pink little hole. He rubbed his cock over it, nudging the tip in a few times teasingly. He slid in slowly, savoring the feel and sight of his cock disappearing into Newt’s body.

“You’ve given me a bit of a fetish you know,” he said lightly, taking Newt’s hip and lifting his ass into lazy rocking motions.

“I spend far too much time thinking about impregnating you.”

Newt whined in reply and Percival made sure the front of the teddy was pulled down. Newt's cock was coming around and with his hips lifted off the bed, the head of it was rubbing on the fine material, smearing spit and come on the delicate cloth.

“I think about spilling in you and watching you stomach grow, about being the one to breed you.”

“Percival,” Newt’s shoulders trembled.

“I think about marking you like that, tying you to me through a child, using your body in such a way.”

He began to thrust a bit more, pushing deeper and keeping Newt’s hips up to met each motion. Gradually he increased until he was slapping into Newt, the sounds of their breathing accompanied the wet smacks over and over. Newt’s long fingers were twisting the blanket, holding on with a white-knuckle grip as Percival fucked him.

“Do you think about it, darling? About carrying my child inside you?”

Newt refused to answer, hiding his pretty face in the blanket and Percival slammed into him in punishment. He held himself as far as he could go and grabbed a fistful of Newt’s hair, yanking him up harshly. All the way he pulled until Newt was scrambling to sit up, body arching painfully until Percival sat up and adjusted them, yanking Newt into his lap, still inside him.

“I asked you a questioned sweet,” he hissed into Newt’s hair, inhaling the soft scent of the other man, licking at his ear and biting at the fleshy tip. “Answer or you won’t be coming again for a bloody week.”

“You know I do,” Newt gasped out, sounding beautifully wrecked as Percival start thrusting up into him again. “You know I think about it, about you, only you.”

He let go of Newt’s hair, shoving him down onto his hands and knees so he could fuck him with a brutal edge. He let himself go in a way he never did in anything else when he had Newt like this. He poured all the power he had in him, working his body to it peek, fingers digging enough to scratch and mark that creamy skin. Percival didn’t hold anything in, didn’t reserve himself in any sort of way as he had to in every other aspect of his life.

There was no messy case in that moment.

Only the tight glorious heat and broken sobs of Newt.

Percival curled a hand around Newt's waist, not taking his cock but rather cupping his flat stomach, pressing his spread hand there.

“Imagine it,” he growled and Newt whimpered as Percival came in him, filling him with his seed. He could picture it, clear in his mind, Newt with a growing belly, such a base way to claim the other man. But also such a delicious idea, the tie Newt to him in such a lasting way. That every member of his family from then on would carry a part of him within, an eternal claim. He wondered what their child would look like.  

Percival bowed his head, resting his brow on Newt’s shoulder as he dragged in uneven breaths, still pushed to the hilt inside him as he came down.

He slid out slowly, tipping Newt’s hips up gently. His hole was red and used, a smear of white already seeping out. Percival pushed it back down with a finger and then nudged the plug at the entrance. Newt whimpered as he eased it in, feeling it slide and settle.

“How long?” Newt’s voice sounded so hesitant, so worried about the answer.

“All day of course.”

Percival spends his day fucking Newt. They did venture from the bedroom but Newt staying in the soiled lingerie and wore the plug inside him. The beasts paid no mind to his scandalous appearance, wandering around the flat as they pleased. Newt never got used to the plug, staying tense and getting hard over and over. Percival watched him like a hawk, ready to pounce. He didn’t let Newt come at all, pulling his hands from his cock and making him sit still when he tried to rock on the plug to get off.

“Naughty thing,” he scolded gently, pulling the plug free and pushing himself into Newt. He moved carefully, never going hard enough to get Newt off. Percival didn’t always need to be harsh to find his release. Instead he took his pleasure in Newt’s tears, little sobbing breaths as he trembled, bent over the kitchen table with Percival over him.

“Hush sweet, a pretty thing like you needs to be filled up, something so sweet just has to be bred,” he offered gently as he pressed into the hilt, feeling the slick of his own seed inside Newt as he came again.

At the end of the evening, Newt was trembling and Percival had managed to seed him three times. They were in the main sitting room, Percival looking over paperwork while Newt sat on the chaise alone, not even pretending to read his book anymore.

“Percival,” he gasped and he looked so perfectly spoiled as a tear tracked down his cheek. “Please.”

Percival couldn’t deny such a saccharine request.

They ended up back in the bedroom, Newt with his tears and bitten up lip, he’d torn it a bit tonight. The front of the silky teddy he was wearing had been soiled by his cock rubbing against it all day. Poor thing had been hard for most of the day; the plug was certainly a success.

Newt fumbled on the bed, shaky as he laid on his back and looked up at Percival so pleadingly. He took his time, undoing his shirt and stripping down lazily as Newt trembled.

“Roll over,” he commanded and Newt looked so delightful devastated as he obeyed, his pert ass in the air.

Percival knelt on the bed with him, tipping Newt’s hips so he could get a good look as he slid the plug out ever so slowly. Newt moaned as the widest part pulled at his rim, coming out with a wet sound. Percival watched as Newt’s hole tried to close up, a pink gape with his seed trickling out.

“Don’t look like t-that, don't stare at me there,” Newt pled and Percival glanced up at him, he was looking over his shoulders, watching Percival.

“Well have to get a hand mirror so you can see,” he promised for another time, pressing a kiss to Newt’s ass. A single finger slid in and he pulled at Newt’s hole a bit, watching a gush of his come rush out. Newt’s whole body jerked, feeling it clearly as it made its way down his shivering thigh.

“Such a pretty pet,” Percival breathed, sitting up and kneeling behind Newt’s raised backside. “You deserve your reward sweet.”

Percival didn’t tease as he pushed into Newt. He felt loose in a way he never had before, the plug had done that. It was obscene and Percival felt his cock throbbing because of it.

“Please, hard, please,” came the gorgeous begging. Newt was pushing back on him already, shoving back on his dick eagerly. He was already at his edge, acting like a needy whore.

Percival could see his seed seeping still, dripping along his cock and down Newt’s ass.

“You should see how full you are, there’s so much inside you,” he told Newt and watched him clutch at the blanket. He rocked back hard, frustrated the Percival wasn’t thrusting.

“I’m certain you’ve been bred, stuffed so full.”

“Percival,” Newt hissed, eyes clenched as tears fell, “Please,” he whimpered, looking back with watery eyes, makeup long smeared.

Percival chuckled and smiled at his pretty pet, adjusting his position and taking Newt's hips in his hands.

Without warning he started in, fucking sure and hard as Newt moaned, he was decadently loud and lost in his need, truly only caring about his release. Percival was fascinated, watching Newt as he pumped into him.

He yanked out and Newt gave a near feral sound of frustration. Percival flipped him hard, grabbing Newt’s thighs and yanking down so he could slide in and resume fucking him. Newt’s thighs lifted and his calves pulled at Percival’s back, yanking him in. He looked gloriously broken; tear stained and trembling, eyes so dark with lust.

“I’m giving you what you want, aren’t I? What do you say?”

“T-Thank you,” he gasped, arching up and coming. Percival slammed into him, pushing Newt through his release as he sobbed out. The teddy was ruined now, painted in semen as it was. Newt was wet, slicker than ever before by Percival’s own seed. It made lewd sloppy sounds each time he rammed in and something about that was amazing. Seeing Newt, gasping and whimpering still, utterly exhausted after such a long time on the edge and finally getting his release was more than enough for him. Percival pressed his brow to Newt’s sweat soaked one and came in him one last time, pressing a hand to Newt’s stomach and imagining him round with their child.

Newt wanted to curl up the soiled bed and just sleep. He grumbled when Percival tried to coax him into the bath and in the end he leaned against the shower wall, eyes closed as Percival cleaned him gently with a cloth. He tipped his face up and wiped the smeared makeup and sweat, rubbing away the dried tear marks. Newt stood there obediently, eyes closed and trusting Percival utterly. It was endearing to watch as he cleaned away their mess.

“Do you need a potion? Are you sore?” He asked, gently prodding a finger over Newt’s hole.

“Maybe tomorrow, I want a bed right now.”

The bedding changed itself while Percival dried Newt with a towel, watching the way his eyes kept fluttering shut. He looked adorable and Percival wished he had it in him to go another round. Newt would let him, would just go to sleep while Percival did what he wanted with his body.

Another time.

Instead he put Newt to bed and crawled in after him, they curled up and Newt was asleep before the lights were out.

 

It was Newt who noticed first.

A frown on his face as he ran his fingers over his stomach. Percival paused in mid drink of his morning coffee to watch him. They were in the kitchen watching breakfast make itself, sunlight pouring in the room and warming it. Dougal picked a berry and handed it to Newt, he’d been feeding him a lot lately.

“Is something wrong?”

“I’m not certain. The Mooncalves were crowding me oddly last night. Pickett has refused to leave me in peace as well.”

“What does that mean?” Percival prompted when Newt didn’t continue.

“I don’t know for certain. Pickett might just be feeling lonely but the Mooncalves…” He trailed off, fingers picking at his shirt nervously. Percival waited him out on this one, sipping his coffee.

“They’re known to take a liking to people who are… pregnant.”

Newt flushed and Percival stared, his mug frozen at his mouth.

“…Could you be?”

“I don’t think so?” The uncertainty was written all over Newt’s face. “We haven’t done anything to try for a child but we have… talked about it quite a bit. In bed.”

“Dirty talk?” Percival blinked.

“It's just… there are cases of it happening without the spell, when one of the wizards or witches is particularly powerful.”

Percival stared and Newt kept his gaze on the floor.

“How likely is this? Do you truly think you might be… pregnant?”

Newt huffed and accepted a berry from Dougal. Rolling it between his fingers he glanced up at Percival. “My magic is off, I feel… different.”

So he was pregnant and hesitating to just admit it outright.

Percival went and sat at the table, chair groaning as it took his weight abruptly.

They sat in silence, Percival’s mind working through all his plans and trying to rework them. There was no way they could marry without a bit of talking now. They would have to marry right away but there would still be gossip. That they married because of the baby. It wasn’t the proper way of it but it could work out well enough. Both being men suggested a child would have to be created with magic, intention, rather than chance. Percival could play it off as a dream he’d wanted and accidently made real a touch too soon.

Newt padded over to him, long fingers touching Percival’s face, tipping his chin.

Newt looked nervous, anxious even, and Percival’s knee jerk reaction was wondering if it was healthy for the baby. He frowned up at Newt and the man seemed to wilt. It took him a moment to work out why Newt was acting like he was. That he thought Percival was somehow upset about the baby.

“You’ve messed up the timeline,” he admitted. “I’ve messed up the timeline,” he corrected, realizing it was his magic that had created the spark.

“Timeline?”

“I had it planned,” Percival explained, reaching up to rest his hands on Newt’s hips and tug him closer. He peered at his stomach, wondering of he could sense it if he tried. “We’d marry next year and wait another year before trying for a child.”

“You… you want to marry me?” Newt blinked, looking a touch stunned but pleased about it.

Percival supposed he had never clarified himself properly. Better to have Newt in the loop than out of it.

“I’ve known for awhile now, that I’d marry you eventually.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Newt laughed, looking delighted as he cupped Percival’s neck fondly, peering down at him, looking right at him with bright warm eyes.

“No. You don’t. I’ve made the decision for us already.”

“Terrible man.”

Percival pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Newt’s mouth. “You do know I love you right?”

Newt’s smile stretched and he pressed his face to Percival’s neck, sliding down into his lap. “I do. And I love you as well.”

“Well, that’s settled. What do you think about a wedding in a month?”

“A month!?”

 

Newt watched Percival’s brow wrinkle as he frowned at the book about male childbirth in his lap. He was sitting on the floor with the Mooncalves settled all around him. They followed Newt all over like ducklings now. Newt himself was laid out on the chaise beside Percival, the man's hand idly tracing circles on Newt's stomach. It was just beginning to show now, a bump.

They’d travel to England tomorrow, Percival would meet his family and his family would learn he was pregnant and going to be married immediately. Theseus would kick up a fuss but his parents would take it in stride. They’d have a small ceremony in England, Percival didn’t have any family left alive to worry about so there was no reason not too he reasoned. He was adorably concerned with appearing proper, wanting to be married before Newt was obviously with child.

Percival thought he had created the child. Newt knew that eventually he would tell him the truth, but for now, he left it.

It had all spun terribly out of control in the end.

Newt had only meant to forge a better relationship with the Directoy of Magical Security. He had known the man wanted him, was interested in a carnal liaison. So when he felt the tracking spell silently overcome him he’d put a plan in place. Nothing too much, just getting caught being dirty and that had ended perfectly with Percival Graves buried inside him.

Percival had offered his exchange, sex for favors, exactly what Newt had hoped for. Through this man’s power he could keep his creatures safe, no one would try to take them from him again. He just couldn’t bare the thought of it.

So he traded favors, it was no hardship to have sex with Percival, the man was so astute and picked up on the slightest give, reading Newt like a book, which meant amazing sex. Somewhere along the way things became muddled and Newt found himself fond of the man, growing more endeared to him with each meeting.

So he decided to rearrange the plan.

While Newt didn’t believe in taming very often, this was a special case.

He lured Percival in with sweet smiles and careful shows of affection, mindful not to show too much too soon. Coaxing worked best with any weary beast; patience would earn him more than speed could. He visited more bit by bit, adjusting Percival’s meticulous world to suit him, making himself a place.

Eventually he was curled up and content, a hunter with its prey under claw. Why not finish it then? Percival talked so wonderfully during sex, always knowing just the right thing to make Newt burn with delicious humiliation. It was almost ridiculous how much Newt loved such things during sex, watching how Percival stared at him when he cried and trembled, overwhelmed with all the things the man brought out of him. When he starting talking of a child, of impregnating Newt, he couldn’t help it. The idea of coaxing Percival Graves in, taming him and breeding by him was far too much to pass up. Newt wanted a child, and he had thought come what may between him and Percival, he couldn't think of anyone more suitable. Percival was the sort of man whose bloodline just had to continue, it would be a terrible shame otherwise. 

Percival Graves was a powerful man; his name would protect their children as much as the man himself would Newt suspected. A name would ensure they would have good lives, a place in the wizarding world of America. Newt wasn’t so naïve that he didn’t know how much a difference such a thing as bloodlines could make. The Scamander name had protected him plenty of times and Theseus' power in the Ministry had also helped him. It only made sense to build on that for his children.

A smart beast would select its mate with care after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to fall for this ship I swear. But unff. Newt's such a sweetie, I like him being secretly devious and also pure as driven snow. It's gonna be fun to write different versions of him. 
> 
> I've got four more shorter fics on the go, one with Newt and his beasts (because we all knew as soon I saw his sweet face and his glorious beasts I was gonna write about them banging), a darker noncon fic, a marathon fucking fic, and a A/O fic. I've also got a handful of Destiel fics near done as well and I'll be posting a destiel dark fic on the 30th.


End file.
